yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 081
いた | romaji = Tadori-tsuita Itadaki | japanese translated = Arrived at the Summit | english = | japanese air date = December 12, 2018 | english air date = | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = | japanese ending = Glory | english ending = | screenwriter = Hirota Mitsutaka | director = Mikamoto Yasumi | storyboard artist = Sunaga Tsukasa | animation director = Satou Mizuki , Hasegawa Issei }} "Arrived at the Summit" is the eighty-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on December 12, 2018. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. The Gore The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: The Gore The Gore sets a monster. Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker Sets a card. As he controls no monsters, Playmaker Special Summons "Linkslayer" (2000/600) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Playmaker then Normal Summons "Storm Cipher" (2400/0). As a Cyberse monster was Normal Summoned to his field, Playmaker Special Summons "Boot Staggered" (2300/500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. "Storm Cipher" attacks The Gore's set monster, which is revealed to be "Dinowrestler Valeonyx" (1600/0). The Gore activates the effect of "Dinowrestler Martial Anga" in his hand, sending it to the GY to prevent "Valeonyx" from being destroyed by battle with a monster that has equal or greater ATK, while also ending the Battle Phase. During Playmaker's End Phase, the effect of "Martial Anga" activates in the GY, Special Summoning itself to The Gore's field (1600/0) in Attack Position since Playmaker controls more monsters than him and the first effect of "Martial Anga" was used this turn. Turn 3: The Gore The Gore uses "Valeonyx" and "Martial Anga" to Link Summon "Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio" (1000/LINK-2/↑←) to the Extra Monster Zone. The Gore activates "Crazy Evolution", targeting a monster Playmaker controls and Special Summoning a "Dinowrestler" monster from his hand with the same Level as the targeted monster, then making all monsters he controls the same Type as the targeted monster until the End Phase. The Gore targets the Level 4 "Storm Cipher", Special Summons "Dinowrestler Systegosaur" (1900/0) and turns his monsters into the Cyberse type. As "Systegosaur" was Special Summoned, its effect lets The Gore add "World Dino Wrestling" from his Deck to his hand. The Gore uses "Terra Parkourio" and "Systegosaur" to Link Summon "G Golem Crystal Heart" (0/LINK-2/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As it was sent to the GY to Link Summon, the effect of "Terra Parkourio" lets The Gore Special Summon a "Dinowrestler" from his GY with its effects negated. The Gore Special Summons "Martial Anga" in Defense Position. The Gore activates the effect of "Crystal Heart", Special Summoning an EARTH Link Monster from his GY to his field so it is co-linked to "Crystal Heart", then placing a G Golem Counter on "Crystal Heart". He Special Summons "Terra Parkourio" to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Crystal Heart" points to ("Crystal Heart" G Golem Counters: 0 → 1). The effect of "Crystal Heart" increases the ATK of all EARTH monsters it points to by 600 for each G Golem Counter on it ("Terra Parkourio": 1000 → 1600 ATK). The Gore activates the Field Spell "World Dino Wrestling". Now while The Gore controls a "Dinowrestler" monster, The Gore and Playmaker can only attack with one monster each Battle Phase. If a "Dinowrestler" The Gore controls attacks Playmaker's monster, The Gore's monster gains 200 ATK during damage calculation only. As "World Dino Wrestling" was activated, the effect of "Terra Parkourio" lets The Gore add a "Dinowrestler" monster from his GY to his hand; he adds "Valeonyx". The Gore uses "Terra Parkourio" and "Martial Anga" to Link Summon "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle" (3000/LINK-3/↙↓↘) to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Crystal Heart" points to. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.